To Care For, and To Be Taken Care Of
by RMNicki
Summary: When Ana agrees to accept a ride from Christian to Jose's art show after their break-up... How does Christian respond when he finds that Ana has been hurt? And not on accident...(Warning: There is mentioning of Relationship abuse...if this is a tender subject for you...please do not read.)
1. Jose Did It

**_~*~*~_**  
**_Ahaha, so a little one-shot for you guys, please...do enjoy(: And be gentle, hurtful reviews aren't appreciated!_**  
**_(There's a big difference between constructive criticism and...cruelty. Believe me, I've experienced both, and much prefer the first one.) Warning: Mention of spanking, (but no actual punishment is involved just fyi.)_**  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Fifty Shades Trilogy or any of it's characters, but I do own, 'To Care and To Be Taken Care Of' and my writing/story should not be used without my permission. Enjoy!_**

_Takes place, a few weeks after Christian and Ana break up at the end of 50 Shades of Grey._  
**_~*~*~_**

I'd agreed to ride with Christian to Jose's art show. Jose of course, didn't know. I walked towards the Audi with as much grace as I could. But, with all the bruises and wounds on my body, it proved to be nearly impossible. I nodded politely to Taylor as he opened the door for me and I sat down in the back of the Audi with Christian. I barely managed to hold back my wince as my upper back touched the seat and the rest of my body ached profusely. I looked at Christian and met stormy grey eyes.  
"Hey." I whispered.  
"You're hurt." He stated stonily.  
"Well, it's nice to see you too, Christian." I said, trying to distract him.  
"Don't smart mouth me right now, Anastasia. What happened?"  
I was suddenly very grateful that I had worn jeans and a long sleeved shirt with the extensive foundation I'd put on.  
"Taylor." Christian said. "Take us back to Escala."  
"Wait, what?" I asked, looking at him my eyes wide.  
He pressed the button that operated the sectioning door, and it slid across the car so that the backseat was cut off from the front seat.  
I looked around, and felt the car come to a stop, most likely at a red light. I looked to the handle of the door,  
"Anastasia if you so much as even reach for that handle, I will put you across my knee right now and make sure you don't sit comfortably for a month."  
"That's not your place." I whispered.  
"Are you going to stop me?" He challenged.  
I didn't doubt he'd be able to catch me, and now that he knew what I was thinking…he'd probably catch me before I made it out the door.  
"You can't do this Christian…" I whispered. "This is kidnap."  
He sighed, "Tell me what happened to you." He said.  
I pursed my lips, and shook my head, putting my index finger and middle finger to my lips, tears filled my eyes. What had I gotten myself into?  
"Christian…" I begged as the tears rolled down.  
He met my eyes, "Ana…" He whispered, he reached his hand out to me, and I hesitated but took it. He pulled me across the seat to him, and pulled me into his lap and curled his arms around me. I simply sobbed into his chest.  
He whispered soft things in my ear until we got there.  
When the car stopped, I went to get out of his lap, but he tightened his grip on me, and when Taylor opened the door, he got out and carried me to the elevator, bridal style.  
"Please…Christian, I can't do this." I whimpered, I was ashamed of it. Of all the wounds, it was my fault this had happened.  
He shushed me, and I gripped his shirt in my hand and closed my eyes, he flinched when I pressed my face to his chest, but didn't put me down.  
Once we were to his room, he sat me gently on my feet, before turning and locking the door shut behind us.  
I stood, my arms wrapped around my body.  
Then, he was in front of me again,  
"Take your clothes off, Ana." He said gently but sternly.  
"No, Christian I-"  
"Anastasia." He ordered softly.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks, "Please don't make me do this." I whispered.  
"I'm not going to _make _you do anything. But, you're hurt Ana, and badly by the looks of it. You need help." He reached forward and I was shocked long enough for him to pull my shirt over my head and leave me in my tank-top. I gasped, and tried to cover myself, but I could hardly cover it all.  
"No, no I'm not. I just fell down the stairs." I replied. "This is sexual harassment." I tried as my last possibility of getting out of it.  
"Ana." He breathed a warning, as he stepped forward, I expected him to force me to strip down, but instead he took my chin in his fingers and tipped it up, so that I was looking him in the eyes,  
"Would you rather me call an institution?" My breath caught in my throat,  
"You wouldn't dare!" I challenged, and he gave me a look that said…He absolutely would.  
I flinched but didn't fight him as he pushed up my tank-top and unbuttoned my jeans.  
At the last second, I reached forward to cover the button, and he swatted me.  
"Ow!" I squeaked.  
"I'm serious about this Ana. It's me or a professional facility. I have no doubt that your parents would back me up."  
He fixed me with a look and took my hand, and this time…I didn't fight him, I simply nodded my consent.  
He led me over to the bed,  
"Lye down, on you back." He said, tears rolled down my cheeks, but I did as he said. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ana. I promise. I won't lay a hand on you unless you want it."  
I swallowed but didn't fight him and he gently and slowly pulled my pants down then off.  
"Ana…" He said quietly taking in the view of the shallow bruises and cuts then the deep black and blue bruise across my right thigh. The shallow ones only multiplied as they crept farther up my legs. I kept my eyes on the ceiling and kept silent…but then I couldn't take it anymore and the sobs broke through.

He didn't ask any questions and I didn't say anything, as he walked over to the end of the bedroom and turned the lights off.  
He picked me up then, and lay me beneath the covers, then went to the other side and cradled me in his side.  
I was utterly shocked by his gentleness, but I didn't dare question it, not wanting it to end.

I woke in the morning, to the sound of the piano. I knew who it was, by the tormented sound, but this time it had a soothing lilt to it.  
I curled into a ball, and listened to the melody. A tear slipped down my cheek, why had I allowed this to happen? Why did I let Jose beat me for those few weeks?  
I was so lost in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed when Christian walked in. He knelt beside me.  
"Hey…" He said quietly, shaking me from my painful thoughts.  
"Christian…" I croaked, then realized how badly my throat hurt. He frowned for a second and put the back of his hand to my forehead.  
"You're burning up." He said, then left for a second, I murmured something incoherent as a protest, and he smiled,  
"I'll be right back." He said, then walked into the bathroom.  
He walked back in with something in his hand that I couldn't see until he was beside me again. It was a thermometer.  
I shook my head, and pursed my lips, he knelt over me,  
"There's more than one way for me to take your temperature." He warned, and my eyes widened. He couldn't mean…

I squirmed at the thought, and parted my lips long enough for him to press the thermometer into my mouth, beneath my tongue. I felt like hell anyways, so why not find out if I had a fever or not? Why was this all happening, _now? _

After a few seconds it beeped and he pulled it out of my mouth, he frowned,  
"It's 103. I'm calling a doctor."  
"No!" I gasped, and put my hand to my throat when it cracked painfully.  
He looked at me, "Ana, you have a fever. And a bad one at that."  
"Can't it wait till morning?" I whispered.  
He sighed, and climbed in beside me again, pulling me into his arms.  
"Alright." He said, "The moment you wake up in the morning though, if it hasn't gone down, you'll be in the doctor's hands."  
I murmured something sleepily, then once again, fell asleep.

This time, when I woke in the morning, I woke to Christian's hand running through my hair. I sighed,  
"Hey." I whispered.  
"Hi." He replied. "How are you feeling?"  
"Okay." I said.  
"You might want to get ready. No make-up though. There's a doctor coming in at 9."  
"What, why?" I whined, "You said, no doctors if my fever went down."  
He patted my bottom, "Don't whine. Whining is for children and children get punished."  
"You wouldn't." I challenged, he smiled,  
"No. I wouldn't, I would wait till you were healed. Then I'd lay into you."  
I met his eyes, and could tell in seconds that he wasn't serious, and it warmed my heart. I didn't realize until he pointed it out that I was smiling like an idiot.  
"Why are you so happy?" He asked.  
"Because…I'm here with…you. And…you've changed…so much."  
He smiled sadly, "I've changed Ana, but I've got a long way to go."  
"And, I'll be by you side on the way there." I replied. His eyes widened and brightened like a child's,  
"Really?" He asked.  
I smiled, "Yes."

The doctor came, punctually, and on the doctor's and Christian's orders to behave, I remained in a tank top and panties.  
Christian offered to leave the room when the doctor began to look me over and ask the questions. I gave him an incredulous look and he smiled,  
"Alright." He said. I sat, cross-legged on the side of the bed and Christian sat in the arm chair as the doctor took my vitals first. He then prompted me to stand up, and he checked each of my injuries.  
I couldn't help but notice that Christian seemed a little bothered by the fact that the doctor's hands were on me.

The doctor sighed at the end,  
"Mrs. Steele, you _will_ make a full recovery, but I am a little worried about your weight. You're a little too…thin. And, you're fever and irritation of the throat was a side effect of stress and exhaustion."  
"We'll be taking care of it." Christian said, and I swallowed.  
"I'll prescribe some sleeping aids and pain medication to help you heal more comfortably, but you'll still need to rest and let your body relax. Is there someone you can stay with?"  
"I'll be taking care of her." Christian said, and I smiled.  
The doctor nodded and continued, "I also want you to make an appointment with a gynecologist."  
I flinched, "Why?"  
I had been hoping to keep that part a secret.  
The doctor gave me a skeptical look, and I sighed, "Okay."  
Christian growled nearly unnoticeably.

The doctor left, seconds later, and I was left with Christian, and I could tell he was dying to ask me, he opened his mouth and I interrupted,  
"Jose." I whispered, Christian froze, then he whipped out his phone. I nearly protested, but he gave me a look that shut my lips immediately. Then he hung up, and looked back to me.  
"Did he rape you Ana?" He asked.  
I closed my eyes and nodded, "Once."  
Christian's hands were in fists, and I closed my eyes nervously.  
_It's not me he's angry with. It's not me he's angry with. It's not me he's angry with. _I chanted to myself. He seemed to realize that I was scared, because he relaxed…with some effort.  
"Come here." He said gently, and opened his arms to me, I crawled off the bed and walked over to him and he pulled me down and into his arms, and he sighed into my hair. He hooked his fingers in my panties, and I tensed but didn't protest as he stripped them down my legs, and once they were gone, I didn't feel the fear I had been expecting. He pulled my tank top over my head, and unclasped my bra, leaving me naked in front of him.

He teased my nipples and I squirmed on his lap. He smiled and picked me up.  
I relished in his touch as he carried me into the bathroom and set me on the counter. He undressed in front of me and I had to take deep breaths to keep my arousal under control…I couldn't have sex with him a day before I met with a gyno. In fact I was still shocked that I had gone from being beaten Jose and by being miserable about losing Christian to being naked with him in his bathroom all in one day.  
Christian picked me up and carried me into the shower, and it felt like heaven between the warm water and being in his arms.

And I realized in that moment, that as long as he was willing to try…and be someone close to who he was now, that I was more than willing to try with him again. And although at times in the past, I had been afraid of this man, I knew that with my help, and support from Doctor Flynn that we were going to be able to free Christian from his 50 Shades of Darkness…but I knew I would also have to bend a little when it came to his sexual interests. I blushed at the thought, but…I didn't think that was completely a bad thing.  
I knew though that when Christian met with Doctor Flynn that it wouldn't be long until I ended up under the microscope for what happened with Jose.

Jose had been taken into temporary custody this morning until the charges could be laid, and the case could be reviewed. And although…I felt sorry for him in some ways, I also hated him because of how badly he'd hurt me, physically and emotionally… I sighed, conflicted, and Christian tipped my chin up and pressed his moist lips to mine,  
"What're you thinking about?" He asked.  
"I'm scared…" I said honestly.  
He ran his hand through my wet hair,  
"I'm right here, Ana. Taking care of you…always."  
I smiled at him, "I'm not leaving you again Christian. We're going to make it though this."  
He tightened his arms around me then,  
"But, I _am_ going to kill the son of a bitch that did this to you the moment you are well enough." He growled, I smiled, and kissed his chest, he tensed but didn't push me away.  
"He'll be locked away by then."  
Christian fingers trailed my back, then he leaned down and with his lips close to my ear he whispered,  
"You're _mine_ Anastasia Rose Steele."  
I shivered, and nodded, because…I was perfectly fine with that.  
~*~*~

What did you guys think!? Let me know! VVVVVVVVV

~*~*~


	2. Update

**_Continue Or To Not Continue..._**

**_Continue._**

I don't know why in hell I am so impressionable by reviews and PMs, but...I'll resume 'To Care and To Be Taken Care Of.'  
**_I know this chapter was kind of rushed, and I apologize for that, it was meant to be a one-shot so I didn't delve into specifics. You guys asked a lot of good questions though, and I'll be sure to answer them when I update. Especially the reader who asked why she was going to the art show after Jose hurt her... I have the answer, and you will all know soon enough._**

**_~~Sadly though, I just can't continue with this story until I have my other ones wrapping up. I have too many as it is. This one, and another one in waiting. But, I will resume this story, and it shouldn't be too long until you guys see another chapter. Thanks for reading!_**

**_-RMNicki-_**


End file.
